


In the Middle

by 3tequilafloor



Series: Away Games [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bad Flirting, Burping, Dreams and Nightmares, Gen, Sleep Deprivation, Sleepiness, Sleeping Together, Sleepovers, Tickle Fights, Tickling, UST if you squint, asahi doesn't mind, boys almost flirting with boys, daichi has a bad day, daichi wandered away i'm sorry, mild asahi abuse, noya is a menace, ok that's probably enough tags, sneaky kouhai, sorry asahi you're not sleeping tonight, what personal space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 01:00:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7412221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3tequilafloor/pseuds/3tequilafloor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asahi just wants to sleep, but Nishinoya has other ideas. A tickle fight ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Middle

Team trips are usually a bit uncomfortable, so Asahi really can’t complain. He’s squeezed in between Daichi and Suga, who whisper back and forth across his futon for hours that night. Suga keeps sneezing on him too, which is vaguely irritating, especially since he can’t even be angry about it. It’s not on purpose, and Suga apologizes every time it happens. Eventually he sighs and burrows under the blanket and pillow, trying to block them out. 

Evidently it works, because the next thing Asahi is aware of is a sharp jab of pain. He opens his eyes to find that a thick darkness has fallen, along with the sort of quiet that means it must be the middle of the night. Daichi kicks him again and Asahi whines tiredly. These guys aren’t usually such rotten roommates either. 

“Move your big butt. Can’t get around.” Daichi groans. It’s kind of a dick thing to say to someone you just kicked awake to ask for a favor, but Asahi complies anyway. Daichi isn’t usually a dick, so he must have a reason for it, right? It’s only a little irritating when he easily steps past Suga, who Asahi grudgingly has to admit doesn’t take up quite as much space. 

“Somming wrong?” Asahi slurs sleepily, stretching and yawning. He flops back down on his futon like dead weight now that Daichi is past him. Daichi burps loudly and shakes his head. That’s…also a little rude compared to the usual expectation from Daichi. Asahi blinks up at him blankly for a minute, but Daichi doesn’t waste time on excuses or explanations. He just stumbles out the door, not even bothering to put pants on or take his slippers. 

It occurs to Asahi briefly that something might be wrong, but the futon draws him in so strongly that he forgets it just as soon as it happens. His eyes slide closed again without any conscious will from him. He’s so tired…

It’s still the middle of the night when a soft noise wakes Asahi again. He groans loudly and scrubs at his face, feeling downright irritable this time. He spares a dirty look for Suga over his shoulder, but Suga doesn’t seem to hear the noise. He’s tangled in his sheets so badly that he must be deep asleep and dreaming. 

Asahi sighs and gives in when the noise repeats itself. The second time his tired brain registers what it is. Someone knocking at the door. Maybe Daichi forgot his key. He scrambles clumsily out of bed, tripping over Daichi’s futon and banging his shin on a low table. Asahi leans dizzily on the wall when his head spins from getting up so fast and fumbles with the door. When he finally gets it open he blinks blindly into the lights in the corridor as spots cloud his eyes.

“Sorry, were you asleep?” Someone asks. Nishinoya, Asahi’s brain supplies for him. What is Nishinoya doing knocking on the door in the middle of the night? Asahi grunts, hoping it doesn’t sound too harsh. It’s just that he can’t remember how his vocal chords work at the moment. It’s two in the morning, after all. 

Nishinoya bites his lip, and Asahi realizes that he’s holding a duvet. Something tries to spark a connection in his brain. It doesn’t take. Nishinoya runs a hand through his hair, which is hanging soft and natural instead of spiked up to add to his height. It’s probably uncomfortable to sleep on the other way. Not that Nishinoya seems to be interested in sleeping. He blinks up at Asahi, all innocent eyes. “I had a bad dream.”

Asahi’s brow furrows a little. He can’t really see what that has to do with him, or why Nishinoya might feel the need to come and tell someone about it. His eyes land on the duvet. “Did you wet the bed?” He asks curiously, reaching for it. They shouldn’t just leave it that way if it is. 

Nishinoya splutters with indignation, his whole face going red. “No!” He gasps, sounding embarrassed. Asahi is relieved to hear there isn’t a mess to clean up, even if he feels a little bad for embarrassing the younger boy that way. 

When Nishinoya reaches out to try and snatch the duvet back away from him Asahi reflexively holds it over his head, out of reach. Somehow, Noya’s face gets even redder. He gapes at Asahi with an expression that Asahi can’t read, until he realizes that holding something over Noya’s head that way is cruel. Sheepishly, Asahi lowers the duvet and tries to hand it back. 

For a second, Asahi thinks Nishinoya is going to punch him and can’t reach, so in his sleep-befuddled state he actually leans down to help the guy out. He regrets it almost instantly, when something skitters across his ribs. Asahi gasps and drops the duvet, trying to squirm away. 

He almost trips over Suga as he stumbles backwards. Nishinoya easily jumps over Suga, and follows Asahi into the room. His quick, slim fingers tickle relentlessly. Asahi gurgles and coughs and gasps, trying desperately not to laugh too loudly. Suga would never let him live it down if he woke up and saw this. 

It’s not much use that Asahi tries not to laugh when Noya is openly chuckling at his expense. Without thinking, Asahi claps a hand over his mouth. Noya’s eyes widen, and he goes oddly still for a long moment. He’s so unusually still that Asahi feels his breath hitch and worries he might not be able to get enough air around such a big palm. He’s pretty small, after all. Asahi quickly lets go and apologizes. 

For a long moment they stare at one another and say nothing. Then Noya suddenly lunges forward again, resuming his tickling attack. Asahi squeals and falls backwards, hitting his head on a table and rolling to the far side of his futon so he won’t kick Suga when he flails. Noya rolls right with him, laughing. “Shh!” Asahi begs, gasping and squirming under his tiny attacker. 

When that doesn’t work, he flips them and pins Noya’s arms under him, giving his armpit a quick revenge tickle. It’s supposed to discourage the guy, but instead his eyes light up and he gives Asahi a wicked grin. 

They roll around back and forth between his futon and Daichi’s, tickling each other and trying to shut each other up in turns. Eventually, Asahi tires out and Nishinoya gets bored when he refuses to move off whichever futon they’re on now and just accepts his uncomfortable ticklish fate. 

It seems as if Asahi will finally get to sleep the night through, and he feels warm and happy as he drifts off. Finally, a little peace and quiet.

**Author's Note:**

> [Hot Pot](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7409299) picks up where this leaves off, but they both work as stand alone pieces as well.


End file.
